


2:33 AM

by ryuomen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuomen/pseuds/ryuomen
Summary: There's a spot you used to meet with Daichi when you were young. Tonight is one of those nights.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	2:33 AM

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is a scene in which Daichi is about to hit (Y/N), but he doesn’t. I am in no way trying to glorify/normalize physical abuse, and I deeply apologize if it comes off that way. Remember, this is a work of fiction. Thank you.

It was 2:33 AM. You found Daichi by the pond playing with a blade of grass as he stared into the black, murky water. You hesitated by the sidewalk, feeling the remaining tension in the air. He turned his head and blinked, and his acknowledgment of your presence was enough for you to know it was okay. You sat beside him on the damp grass and hugged your knees to your chest, mimicking his position. The usual comforting silence was suffocating, yet any minuscule sound made your skin tingle with frustration.

The pond held memories only it could see. Back in high school, it was where you and Daichi met in the early morning when your relationship was a secret. No matter how tired either of you was, when the texts came at 2 AM, you mustered every last ounce of energy and snuck out of the house. The risk of getting caught was thrilling, and the feeling of another successful escape was always rewarding, especially when you’d greet each other with excited kisses. The pond was where you’d talk, laugh, cry, makeout, argue, and makeup. You never failed to arrive at the same time, something Daichi teasingly said was fate.

That night was the first time one of you came later than the other. You hadn’t seen him since he stormed out of your shared apartment, and the last you heard was the engine of his car before he drove off. What you thought would be a civil conversation turned into a shower of insults and regretful words. The cause had become lost in the screaming mess. You only stopped when Daichi raised his hand, and you squeezed your eyes shut, ready to take on the impact, but there was nothing. Tears streamed down his face at the realization of what he’d done (or was about to do), and he left. 

Hours passed, and he hadn’t come home. You sent him a text, the first sign of communication that night, but it was left unanswered. It was late, and you were feeling drowsy, but seeing the time compelled you to put on your coat and walk to the pond. There he was, in the same place you expected.

It was 2:36 AM. Daichi knew he left a mark despite not touching you, a mark only you could feel. He wanted to reach out, to mend what he had broken, but when he did, you flinched.

“I don’t need you!” he had spat. “I don’t need anything from you. I’m fine on my own!”

You knew it was in the heat of the moment, but you wondered if there was truth in his words. Daichi had always been independent, unlike you, who sought his company and assistance. He’d told you countless times it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with needing support, but the thought of being a burden appeared more often than not.

“You’re not a burden,” he whispered as if he read your mind. “I didn’t mean any of it. I do need you. I need you more than anything else.”

In the darkness, you could still see the puffiness of his eyes and the tears that reflected the moon. Daichi placed his hand over yours. You expected him to give it a squeeze like he usually did, but this time, he remained still. His body trembled as the sob broke from his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” With your arm over his shoulder, he relaxed but continued to sniffle.

“If you’re still mad at me, I understand. If you hate me, that’s fine. If you want to leave me-”

“Don’t say that.” Though your voice was stern, it wobbled with the fear that if he finished his sentence, what he’d say would come true. “Don’t say things like that.”

Hearing those words made Daichi sob harder, knowing he wouldn’t lose you after all. Eight years of being in love, eight years of happy memories and tragic fights, eight years that he hoped would become ten, twenty, and more. Eight years was enough time to realize only the worst of the worst could break what you had, but too short to say he experienced everything he wanted with you.

It was 2:42 AM. Daichi laid in your arms in the wet grass, watching the clouds part to reveal the magnificent full moon smiling from above. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck, legs tangled with yours. He glanced at his watch and, with a shocked expression that melted into a big smile, he realized you were two hours and forty-two minutes into your ninth anniversary.


End file.
